


Lipstick Stains and Smoking Guns

by kiranightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Heavy Petting, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Possesive Tony, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, face fucking, seductive peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: “I’m going to ruin you. You won’t be able to so much as dream of playing innocent ever again once I’m through with you.”“Promise?”OrDancer Peter seduces Mafia boss Tony and it's a grand time all around...just so long as Peter didn't have any ideas about leaving.





	Lipstick Stains and Smoking Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of obsessed atm with mafia starker aus and this is the first thing I've written in...a while. Many thanks to Jf4m for betaing!!!!
> 
> EDIT: OKAY so apparently the ENTIRE FIRST PAGE wasn't copied and pasted and i've only just noticed and it's fixed now and holy shit you guys have only read a portion of it this entire time

Tony watched hungrily as the enticing creature on stage made its way towards where he sat among his men. Peter toyed with each of Tony’s men with longing glances and a ghost of a touch to their jaws and arms. When he finally stood before him, he straddled him, humming sensually as he pressed himself to Tony. Tony grinned as nimble fingers plucked the Bordeaux from his hand while the rest found their way underneath his collar. Peter grins back, moving to the sways and pulls of the music around them. Tony gabs hold of his waist as Peter leans back, his neck bared as he takes a long drink of the wine. The silk of his corset makes him look more delicate than he is, Tony finds. There is muscle underneath and it fits very nicely in his hands. 

Sliding one hand down to Peter’s thigh, Tony hums, “You know, stealing isn’t very nice. Especially not from me.”

“Hmm, and what’s to be done about that?” he says, his lips a breath away from his. 

Tony signals his men to leave and the theatre is empty within moments. Peter chuckles into his ear. Tony can feel where his lipstick has stuck to his cheek. 

“Do you know how much that glass cost?”

Peter leans back so that they are face to face. Slowly grinding down, he slides his hands down to his chest, slipping beneath his jacket and lower, but not where it counts. “I’d guess at least a night of your…undivided attention.” 

Were Tony a shy man, he’d be embarrassed by the obvious erection he now had pressed to this beautiful boy, but he is not a shy man, He pulls him closer so that they are flush against each other, his hands palming Peter’s ass. “At least,” he growls before pulling him into a rough kiss. He’ll have his boy mewling his name by the hour from his tongue alone. Oh, all the things he’s going to do to this boy. 

Peter opens up for him so sweetly, curving back as Tony fucks his tongue into him again and again. Peter’s legs move so that they are wrapped around his waist, Tony holding him upright by his lower back and thigh. Tony breaks away, and bites bruises down Peter’s throat. Those fingers curl into his hair, pull him closer. Peter’s own erection grinds against his stomach, leaking precome into his tailored suit. 

Tony licks a stripe up to just below his ear. “You,” he bites his earlobe, “are coming with me.”

Tony stands, his boy wrapped securely to him, squirming like the pleased little minx he is. The journey to his room is long and uninterrupted. When they do make it, Tony tosses Peter to the bed. He smirks at the sight of his boy spread out on his sheets, his makeup mussed and his marks already beginning to show. He makes an enticing picture as Tony removes his tie and jacket, and places them neatly on a nearby chair. He’s spread himself so that nothing is left to the imagination, leaning back on his elbows, and watching every detail of Tony removing and folding his shirt. Tony feels Peter’s eyes follow his hands as they do away with his belt, his gun, his holster, his shoes, and his socks. He doesn’t step into Peter’s space until he’s undoing the buttons of his pants and pulling his cock out. Peter’s eyes dilate at the sight as Tony places his free hand on his knee, slowly making his way up his thigh. Peter groans as Tony gropes his dick through his panties. He whines when Tony moves onto his stomach, his chest. He dips his thumb into the crevice at his collarbone, feeling the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Tony hovers over him, drawing in the scent of sweat and sex and names it desperation in his mind.

“I’m going to ruin you. You won’t be able to so much as dream of playing innocent ever again once I’m through with you.”

“Promise?” he breathes. 

Tony is kneeling over his chest before he can blink. Tightly, he grips his hair and positions his mouth to take his cock. 

And take it he does. His boy has trained himself well. He takes him in as far as Tony can push him and he moans into it, thrusting into nothing as he swallows around him, urging Tony to fuck into him. 

Tony, never being one to let good behavior go unrewarded, doesn’t hold back. He fucks into that pretty little throat as hard as he can without severely injuring the boy. 

His boy proves to be a little too good when Tony comes down his throat and then continues to nurse him until he’s soft and sensitive. Pulling out, he settles to Peter’s side, his hand wandering without direction, enjoying the different textures of his boy and his outfit. Peter jolts back into the present when Tony finds his way under his panties, and presses against his hole. 

“It’s a shame. Looks like I won’t be fucking this little thing tonight after all.”

Peter whines in displeasure and pushes down onto his fingers. Tony tuts. “Now, now,” he says, pulling his fingers away so that they are only teasing at his hole, “patience. I promised to ruin you, and I always keep my promises.” 

Tony removes his hand and leaves the boy’s side. As he’s changing for bed, he sees his boy reaching for his cock, likely to finish himself off for the night before slinking off to whatever corner he came from until tomorrow. 

Tony catches the Peter’s eye and holds it. He freezes before slowly moving his hand back to his side. 

“That’s a good boy,” Tony coos as he finishes buttoning his shirt.

“But daddy,” he whines.

A calm sense of pleasure fills him, hearing his boy whine so prettily. He makes his way back to bed, pulling up the covers and settling them inside. 

With Peter pressed to his side and his hands secured within his own over his chest, he says, “You could touch yourself. But remember, good boys only come on daddy’s cock.” 

Peter whines some more, squirming in frustration. It’s music to Tony’s ears. 

Eventually, he does calm himself. With a head on Tony’s shoulder and a leg tangled with his own, he falls asleep. Tony stares at his prone form and decides that Peter is never leaving his side again.


End file.
